


The Melancholy of Yoichi Yukimura

by Clear_Rivers213



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Animal Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Rivers213/pseuds/Clear_Rivers213
Summary: Loss. It is common throughout life to lose something, a loved one, a treasured item, a friend. How do you deal with loss properly? Yoichi isn’t sure, he’s never had anyone to teach him. When no one is there for you and the world has turned its back against you, who do you turn to? Will you be stronger because of it? Or will it consume you and make you bitter? That’s what Yoichi is still trying to figure out... especially when you’ve been alone your entire life.
Relationships: Keitaro Nagame/Yoichi Yukimura
Kudos: 11





	The Melancholy of Yoichi Yukimura

Prologue: 

Vulnerable: adjective, susceptible to physical or emotional attack or harm.

If he could describe how he had been feeling that day, then it would be vulnerable. And she must have known that, no... she definitely had known that. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she had done so without remorse, no second thoughts as to how this child would manage to get by every day. She never cared about him; he was stupid to think that today would have been any different! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!! So... why wasn’t he mad? As he stood on the pier with tears in his eyes, all he could think to do was call out for his mother and cry. She had taken advantage of him, she knew better than anyone just how vulnerable her son was, and then she’d just left him here to die. 

Yes, to die, he was sure of it. And he couldn’t help but wonder... why? What had he done to deserve this? Any of this? The beatings, the yelling, what was it for? For something that he couldn’t change. He’d always apologized... been sorry for looking the way that he did, but she just didn’t care. He saw the way she looked at him, she was revolted and would have gone back and aborted what she now considered, “a monster!” Was it true...? Could he have really been the monster that she said he was? Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!!!   
He simply fell to his knees and sobbed, crying out for the mother who had turned her back on him, and was now sailing further out of sight. He could just barely make out her figure now, and while the child had been having a meltdown, none of the passersby did anything about it. Not a single one asked him if he was alright or if he needed help. No, they had also abandoned him... he was left abandoned by a cruel world, all for being born! What was he going to do now? Now that he was... 

Alone...? 

Was this really his destiny, was he really meant to be alone for the rest of his life? As he thought about this, he had finally stopped crying, looking up at the sky. Despite everything, the sky was clear, and the sun shone brightly on him. Ironic... Nobody loved him, and nobody ever could... as he stood up and wiped at his eyes, he turned to look at everyone else around the pier, the ones who also didn’t care about what happened to him. He had nowhere else to go... and yet, his feet began carrying him forward. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he would do his best to try and adapt. Survive. He was the only one he could depend on, now. And maybe it would stay that way forever... 

A fallen ice cream cone sits on the lonely pier, melting away in the sun.


End file.
